Fade
Fade Fade (Blookybloop/Bloo) is currently 19, and a former member of S.P.L.A.C.K. She has teamed up with The Blur and created the Super Alliance to help take down wrongdoers. She has powers that allow her to play with people’s minds. Fade is currently in a relationship with Charred. Origin Before Bloo Cagen was born, her mother was a scientist. She theorised that the subconscious was another dimension we could access through our minds. She tried to use her own subconsciousness to open up a doorway to this dimension. It backfired. The failed experiment left a crack in her subconsciousness, as well as one in the unborn child she unknowingly was carrying. This crack gave her free access to the Subconsciousness Dimension (Sub-Dime). She could enter into other people’s minds and teleport her whole body into her own subconsciousness. By the time Bloo was born, her mother had harnessed these powers, and was able to teach her how to use them. Unlike her mother, Bloo was born with these powers, and therefore had stronger abilities. Together, they learnt more about the subconsciousness and the strength of fears. The human mind gives birth to these fears in the subconsciousness, and they become creatures in the Sub-Dime. If done correctly, Bloo can draw these fears out of a person’s subconsciousness and bring them into the real world - if only for a short time. Bloo grew up living as close to a normal life as she could. She didn't surround herself with friends, but rather has two close friends, Arika (Arikal16) and Elreak (Arden2000). She used her powers every now and then on bullies that made the mistake of messing with them. When Elreak disappeared at the age of 15 (she was 13 at the time), Bloo and Arika stayed close until his unexpected return three years later. Knowing that she had powers, Elreak told her of his newly gained abilities. A year later, they decided to use their powers for good and joined a superhero agency by the name of S.P.L.A.C.K. Bloo took on the name Fade. Fade partnered up with her friend Elreak, who took on the name The Blur. When Arika gained her powers two years later, Fade and The Blur helped her develop her abilities and encouraged her to join their team. Fade aids Echo and The Blur in defeating enemies by playing with their minds (and enjoying it a little too much). Her usual strategy is to mess with the enemy’s mind to the point that they have no will to fight, making it easier to arrest them. After facing The Chaos Bringers, Fade met Charred. They have entered into a relationship. Fade and The Blur then founded The Super Alliance, where Echo and Charred agreed to be fellow mentors. Private Headquarters Fade has no HQ of her own, but rather hangs out at The Blur’s HQ. Powers -Mind Game ~ Fade can attack an enemy’s subconsciousness, distracting them with their fears. If she is in someone’s mind playing with it, they can usually hear a creepy giggle and a soft, music box-like tune. -Puppeteer ~ Fade can draw out enemies’ fears from their subconsciousness and create physical manifestations of them. She can then control these creatures like marionettes. These creatures scare and fight their ‘creators’, but cannot stay in this dimension for long and eventually return to whence they came. If Fade touches an enemy’s forehead, she can draw out more intimate fears. -Faze ~ When threatened, Fade can fade out of this existence and into her own subconsciousness, where she is safe for a short period of time. - Sub-Heal ~ A extension of ‘Faze’, Fade can heal herself a little within her subconsciousness - Marionette ~ An extension of ‘Puppeteer’, Fade can wrap enemies up in their own fears. Through controlling the fear, she can then control the person trapped inside the fear. - Fear Flight ~ Fade can also draw out her own fears for a short time and use them in a similar way to ’Marionette’. By wrapping her fears around her feet, Fade can make herself hover, or simply give herself a boost to reach high places. She can also wrap fears around other body parts to aid her in parkour. Co- Op -Fear Dome (Echo) ~ When Echo traps enemies in her shield, Fade can draw out their fears and swirl them around within the shield, circling enemies and knocking them out through an overload of fear. -Fear Funnel (The Blur) ~ The Blur and Fade can create a funnel of fears that sucks up enemies and knocks them out through an overload of fear. -Flaming Fear (Charred) ~ Charred can set the physical manifestations of fears alight. Because of this, Fade and Charred and trap enemies within a ring of flaming fears. Abilities -Bloo grew up practicing gymnastics and therefore is skilled in climbing, jumping, spinning, etc. When she became a teenager, Bloo took up parkour. She is very agile and can dodge many projectiles and enemy attacks. -In high school, Bloo decided to give photography a whirl. This may not be an ability she can use to her advantage as a superhero, she can often be seen in fights holding out her fingers in a rectangular shape, waiting for an enemy to reach a certain point before she messes with their head. Apparently it’s art. (Art is weird, man) -Charred has been teaching her how to play the drums. Weaknesses -Fade can enjoy messing with people a little too much, and has to constantly keep herself in check as to not become everything she stands against. -Spending too much time in her own subconsciousness messes with her a little. Prolonged exposure makes her a little paranoid and sometimes she hallucinates her own fears. -Young and naive -As her powers are more mental-based and she does not throw physical attacks herself, she is a lot more vulnerable to attacks from enemies. She can dodge or hide in her subconsciousness, but this of course is only possible if she can see it coming (even if it’s just at the last minute) -Fade cares about her friends very much, and will stop at nothing to try and save them. Allies Echo Echo is one of Fade's oldest and best friends. When Elreak left for 3 years, she was there to help her. When Echo got her powers, she and The Blur taught her how to control and use them with ease and even persuaded her to join S.P.L.A.C.K. The Blur The Blur is one of Fade's oldest and best friends. She taught him how to hone and use his powers properly without hurting others, they would then aid one another in many of the battles against various foes. When the time came to, they both joined S.P.L.A.C.K. together. She has shipped [[Echo] and The Blur (Arika and Elreak) since they were 13 and 15.] Charred Charred is Fade's boyfriend. He was once part of The Chaos Bringers, but through Fade, was encouraged to leave and turn over a new leaf. He plays the drums a lot. Archenemy Fade has no archenemy of her own. She does however help The Blur fight his archenemy, The Mystic Monolith. She also has fought The Chaos Bringers.